Caught
by AloneTogether
Summary: what happens when Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are missing from class? Yaoi Sasunaru one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or his friends

Warning: boy x boy love.

* * *

**Caught**

Konoha high was buzzing with students, but 2 were missing, Haruno Sakura looked around her busy classroom, taking note of who was there, Inuzuka Kiba shouting loudly to the girl sitting next to him, a shy blushing girl, Hyuuga Hinata, on the table behind them was Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji, who was trying to glare daggers in the back of the dog-boy's head for trying to flirt with his cousin.

Then there was, Nara Shikamaru who was sleeping on his folded arms rested on top of his desk, next to the lazy genius was Akamichi Choji who was munching loudly on a bag of chips trying to talk and eat at the same time, causing him to spit half chewed ships onto the desk, along side him was Yamanka Ino who was shouting at Choji, in front of them was Shino a solemn boy who was busy staring at his ant farm.

There was the overly emotional Rock Lee lecturing a moody Gaara about the joys of youth and how he was going to run 40 laps after school with his idol and teacher Maito Guy.

Everyone was there, even their teacher, Hatake Kakashi who had a bad habit of being late, was there sitting at his desk in the front of the classroom reading his little orange book, in giggle fits.

So where were they, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were missing, it was common for Naruto to be late but not the Uchiha he prided himself on his punctuality, this worried Sakura, where could her beloved be?

"He's probably fighting with Naruto again" she whispered, biting the tip of her thumb nail.

That wasn't uncommon it was a well known fact that the two hated each other and on a daily basis fought, neither one ever showed any signs of letting up until a teacher intervened.

Normally Sakura and Ino would walk with Sasuke, but the broody boy wasn't at his house when they had gotten there, Itachi had said he had already left early, Sakura didn't mind this she decided she would just have to see him at school and make up for the time she had lost with the boy throughout the day, but she couldn't do this if he wasn't there!

"Sensei!" Sakura shouted, grabbing Kakashi's attention, "have you seen Sasuke or Naruto today?"

"Can't say I have" Kakashi replied in his usual bored tone. "is something wrong?"

"Well...Sasuke wasn't at his house this morning and I'm worried, what if he and Naruto are fighting?"

"They do that daily Sakura" Kiba shouted out.

"I know but they are always stopped by a teacher what if they were fighting right now and no one's there to stop them?"

"That would be bad, so what do you propose?"

"We should search for them, it's not like were learning anything anyway" Sakura glared at her teacher, who chuckled nervously.

"Sounds good, you're all excused to go and find them"

The whole class got out of their seats and made their way out of the class, Sakura turning to look at Kakashi.

"Aren't you coming Sensei?"

"Must I?"

"Yes, if they really are fighting we need a teacher to stop them"

Kakashi let out a sigh and placed his book in his desk drawers before standing and following Sakura.

They searched the gym, and were greeted by an overly emotional Maito Guy, who was bellowing about how the two youths reminded him of his eternal rivalry with Kakashi,

They looked in the English department, and had to pry a groping Kakashi off of a very flushed Iruka.

They looked in the science department which was close to being on fire because Anko had accidentally switched the 2 ingredients for her experiment and placed a flammable substance on top of the Bunsen burner,

They went to the principle's office, but the receptionist had said she hadn't seen either the Uchiha or Naruto today; they had turned the school upside down but still hadn't found either boy.

Sakura sighed as she made her way back with the rest of her class behind her.

"s-Sasuke"

She stopped in her tracks, that was Naruto's voice.

"Be quite Dobe, people will hear"

And that was Sasuke's both were coming form the janitors closet, what are they doing in there?

"Ahhhh!"

"Shut up! Or do I have to keep your mouth occupied as well"

"Bastard!" Naruto panted.

Sakura gulped as she reached for the doorknob, were they killing each other in there? It didn't sound like it, so why were they in there?

As she opened the door, her jaw hit the floor, the scene in front of her was unbelievable.

Naruto had his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist, his school blouse was un buttoned and dropping off his shoulders, he had his head titled back small sharp pants, escaping his barely parted lips, his face was dripping with sweat and was flushed, he had his eyes tightly shut, and his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck as his fingers gripped onto silky black locks. Sasuke's face was at the base of Naruto's neck, a pink tongue was licking lightly at the crock in his collarbone and his hands wrapped around Naruto's waist lifting Naruto's shirt up his back.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned

Sasuke head shot to find his class standing outside the door and glared, Naruto had noticed Sasuke's stop in ravishing and opened his eyes, when he found Sasuke looking to the door, he followed the stoic boys gaze, his eyes widen as far as they could as he saw his friends standing in the hall, shock evident in their faces, only Kakashi didn't look at all surprised.

Sasuke grunted, and slammed the door shut once again.

He turned to see his blonde looking at him.

"Now where were we?"

"Sasuke we can't their standing outside"

"So…now they know there's no point in hiding and your just to tempting to pass up"

"But-"

Naruto was shut up with Sasuke's lips firmly clamped upon his, after he was finished with Naruto's lips he move to his jaw line, down his neck, taking note that his little blonde wasn't objecting, he continued, the sound of Naruto's breathless pants controlling his movements, moving from his neck to his chest and down…

"SASUKE!"

**The end**


End file.
